Cell phones and tablets are consumer electronic devices that are often associated with a single user. These devices may include touch displays with which the user may input information to the cell phone or tablet. The touch display may protect access to the user device with a security feature, such as a required password. Also, these consumer devices are becoming an integral part of many users' day to day life and are used to perform a large number of activities.